Summer with glicths
by AngleWolf
Summary: The Davenports are going on summer vaction this advented is bigger then ever read to find out what will happen even their taking boinics with glicths.
1. fun news

**I don't own lab rats this my first Fan Fiction so all negative reviews will be deleted and this my story so If you don't like my story ****PLESAE DO NOT READ ****thank you **

Quietness sound out though the lab but only the snoring form the Adam Davenport whose was sleeping with his siblings in their clapsure.

The door to the lift opens stepping was Leo and Mr Davenport "so when going tell them" said Leo quietly "now" said Big D as he started banging on the clapsure. "What happen is everything alright" said chase as he was startled by the sounds "Yes" said Big D "why did you wake us up" said Bree rubbing her eyes "well it summer vacation so we are going to New York" said Big D with smiles on their faces.

"but we not flying but driving and going to little places" Their smiles grew wider as Big D explain "so start packing got to school and we will leave tomorrow" with their happiness building up Big D was a tiny worried their going to glitch but with the smiles he happy their happy. "quit let go to school" said chase "but we have to pack" said Adam "Don't worry I handle that lets go" said Chase. As they got their school bags they hardly can't keep the happiness inside.

**So that was my first chapter over my first fanficition so Please leave positive review because if I bash on your story you feel sad so don't leave negative reviews please thank you and thanks for reading P.S Sorry for my mistake of grammar and spelling it my auto correct.**


	2. staying in after school

**Thanks guys for these an amazing review sorry not update yet are just school. So here chapter 2 enjoy. **

**I don't own Lab rats wish I did.**

It was the last school day for rest of the year Leo thought no more school no more Perry that made him so happy that he could jump for joy. But just he close oh no its Principal Perry Leo happy thought turn to run now. "Good morning space takes you all know it the last day of school so guess what you guys stay for one more hour" said Perry Leo didn't want to but if he escape their will be summer school and he didn't want to go there was bunch of bullies who didn't pass their exams. Leo groaned made he ways to his last class English.

English class

Leo sat in the back Bree just came after him sat beside him "Hey were you at lunch" she whispered to him "oh Principal Perry told I have to stay in for a hour" said Leo "oh to bad but hey you are lucky you don't have go to summer school" said Bree Leo nodded went on with his work "right class their half hour left so what doing on the holidays " said Mrs stables almost everyone put their hand up "ok um Bree what you doing" Mrs stable right at the both of us "well um …." "She probably going to some big fancy party or a cruise" said charlotte as she but in "no we are not" said Bree at one point she was going to glitch "let face it Bree and your brothers dad are rich" some on else was get in to this "well Miss me and my family are going around the country" said Bree but no glicthing Leo was scare if something went wrong but it didn't.

Adam and Chase was waiting for them "what taking them so long" said chase worried " I don't know" said Adam as he looked around "sorry we late" called out Bree. Bree and Leo walk up to them "sorry guy can't come home need to stay one more hour" said Leo "that too bad we wait for you" asked Adam "nah I am right just tell Mr davenport " as Leo walk in to the gym "ok" said Leo and the trio started walk home.

**Hope you enjoy chapter two I will update soon and keep on reading Bye have a nice day **

**AngleWolf **


	3. getting on the road

**Sorry I didn't update I was just busy thanks for the reviews and I love sink and swim but something tells me evil uncle daddy probably turn to the good side this season will be awesome.**

**Disclaimer I don't own lab rats but will be awesome!**

Waking up and going out on to the road was teens couldn't look for to chase woken rubbed his eyes and realising they going on a road trip chase open his door Adam was snoring his head off while Bree is in deep sleep. Chase creep up stair seeing Leo awake watching TV "hey" said Leo softly 'hey what you watching" asked Chase "oh just the early morning news you know a lot of things happened' said Leo Chase just stare and sat beside him.

The others started to wake up big d started his coffee while Trasha started breakfast. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo just watched TV. Egg and beacon was Leo faveroit he love how his mum crisp it just right. Everyone was so excited it was only thing to talk about while eating a perfect breakfast. Suddenly Eddy came up 'so why leaving me here I part of this family I coming' sad eddy "no eddy we want to spend with each other' said mr davenport "and no one likes you" leo chimed in "leo ' trasha growled.

The bags are pack Adam and Big D helping pack to car "Chase can you help with this" said Adam Picking up the suitcase 'sure" moaned chase As he picked it up and carried it "k guys be on you best behaviour AND NO BIONICS" YELLED Mr Davenport "relax the one you need to keep eye on is Adam" mocked Bree "hey' shouted Adam Bree clucked "I am suioruse please don't use them" said big d "fine" said Bree with her arm crossed.

All got in to a big car "hey it camp back here' called Leo 'moved over" shouted Adam "no you moved over" said chase This ended in a slap fight "hey stop you two" yelled trash 'but here started" companied Adam. "so any way what our first stop" asked Bree rolling her eye at her brothers

"the grand canyon" said Big D with exicment "oh cant wait" bree with a huge smiled across her face.

**So there chapter 3 sorry for the mistake my keys are little broken iam gettingfix so review if you want!**


	4. the great grand caryon

**Hey guys first sorry this part meant be in my other blog but I was in a rush and second please read my new lab rats story so here chapter 4**

**I don't own lab rats**

Leo pov

The Grand Canyon with the rocky cliff it's an awesome stop to be at this time of year and this can't wait to get out of this car the last time I got was 60 miles at mc Donald by the way thanks to Adam I be ever call the person that help to get Adam out of the playground NOT DOING THAT AGAIN. In the car with three bionics teen it's loud I even find myself what team I am on team vampire or werewolf that I don't even care about.

Finally we here how hotel was not all that fancy but it nice I give it that. All I want to go to sleep it was a long day in the car. "hey Big d are we getting room service" I asked because I want to stay here "yeah let's get room service want you guys want" big d asked mums just want a salad bree having chicken and chips Adam want a rare steak And chase want Lamb shanks and guess what I want I want hamburger and when it came was bigger than me but I was hungry so I ate it.

Mr Davenport pov

"ok guys let's get some sleep" I said Leo went straight to bed no questions asked "but we can't all we glitches' said chase "yeah well I invented a travelled capsule that you can pack and unpack' I said I putting their capsule 'ta da' I present game show style 'well good night 'Adam said pushing past then Bree and Chase sleeping for the big day the light went out and the capsule standing out in the room.

No one pov

Today was that day they were going to see the grand canyon up close. Wow was all they can see will they saw it "wow I this is awesome" said chase jumping up and down. 'hey chase let see if I can throw over to the other side' said Adam with a goofy simile chase just look in annoyance Bree couldn't help but giggle.' big d this just great looking over the grand canyon it's amazing' said Leo 'I know l am awesome " said big d.

Few hours later

Hey guys let go to the next to the next stop you guys going to like it more 'ooh where' said Adam getting hype up. 'Well me and trasha can't tell you' said Mr Davenport in disappoint "we just want keep one select from you see let go shall we' said trash putting her hand on his shoulder

They just groaned got in the car and went to the scect locations.

**Sorry for any spelling mistake I hope you like it next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. broken down car YAY

**Here another chapter sorry I didn't update but just blame school and maths**

**Disclaimer I don't own lab rats well not yet **

Chase pov

Well Mr Davenport car broke down now we stuck in Dallas Texas and I couldn't use my bionics to help the car because we are in the middle of the city just my luck the best holiday ever turns out to be delayed but gave us time to explore the city. As amazing food I just kept eating it not knowing it was. We just hang out together around the city since the car binging repair it nice city I will love to come back Bree brought a nice outfit Adam ate all the beef ribs Leo did Leo things up in the store and got us ban for a month. But we did have fun day but we have to stay a night but it ok one more day but means a delay holiday but at least there hotel down the street.

Bree pov

I have to admit a beautiful hotel have sound proof walls. A couple next to us kept their music on all night no matter how much we bang on the wall. Today we going to leave to keep going to our surprise I wonder what it is but Mr Davenport did say we going take us a few days and a few uncomable beds lucky got our clapsure. Suddenly the car fix put our stuff and hit the road I was reading and Adam, Leo and chase was ageing about something dumb I wish we can get to our rest stop I need to use the bathroom.

**Sorry for binging short I just rushing I hope you like it please review see ya next time**


	6. fun in the sun part 1

**Here another chapter for you hope you like it sorry I didn't update blame school. **

**Lab rats is own by Disney xd not me sadly **

Bree pov

Dust and sand is all I can see until seen Miami, crystal blue water and soft sand. We were hanging on the beach enjoying our wonderful yet weird family don't get me wrong I love them. Leo were creeping out girls and Chase help Adam build sand castles I have wonder why Adam still in schools. MR Davenport is sitting in the sun watching us if will glitches and that won't happen I mean come on and trash is reading her favourite mazegine. I am just walking around having the wave's shaplsh on me feeling like I am stronger than Adam.

Suddenly Adam came running up behind me tossing me in the water then I do what people do push him in the water. Even Chase joins by shaplshing me with water "so today is shaplsh water on me" I said in between laughing. This went on as a fun active with my brothers while Leo tried to help me but a wave knocked him over but he alright.

No one pov

While the day went on Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were getting along pretty well. Sadly the day have to come to a end. "hey guys let go to the hotel" yelled Mr Davenport yelled has we packed luckily their hotel is near the beach.

"Hey guys whats volley ball" said Chase " it's a game with a net a the ball why" asked Leo "because I singed us up" said Chase quitly "what" yelled Bree " none of us know how to play" shouting on lungs.

" I know I am sorry I just….just I will told you later" as Chase has he ran across the sand. The other exganed looks and joins the others.

**Done oh I have two things**

**1. should I make a Austin and ally crossover In this story please review your answears**

**2. Miami was the secret holiday denstiont yay just don't want to addin the story **

**Please review and or favourite.**


End file.
